The present invention relates to a system for analyzing and comparing demographic and other data related to identifiable geographic areas to evaluate their similarity or dissimilarity. More specifically, this invention relates to a new system for calculating numeric values that are related to identifiable characteristics for a specific area of the country based on that area's demographic and other information and comparing it to a similarly generated numbers for another area of the country to determine the relative similarity or differences. A forty-page inventor's disclosure is attached which illustrates the present invention.
Currently, a broad range of data regarding the character of particular areas of the country is available for public access. The data however is in raw form. Data describing the demographics, crime rates, educational quality, housing characteristics, employment opportunities, climates and geographic data is all available for review. The difficulty is that none of the data is presented in a manner that facilitates accurate and easy comparison between selected geographic areas that can incorporate multiple characteristics regarding each area. Although many services attempt to provide comparison information, the accuracy provided by these systems is questionable. For example, if a person wished to find several cities that had similar characteristics and qualities to the town in which they currently lived, they would have to first find the city in which they are interested and subsequently search all of the data to find cities having similar data sets.
The other difficulty is that the data that is available is primarily numeric making searching difficult. Before a user could search the data to arrive at a useful result, the user would have to have a thorough understanding of the rating system used in the database.